1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for securing a plurality of looseleaf sheets together. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved holder for securing an assembly of sheets together and supporting the sheet assembly in a suspension filing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of prior art pertaining to devices for securing looseleaf sheets together is quite active and crowded. A specific area in this field pertains to devices for securing assembled sheets having aligned apertures, such as computer printout sheets or other such documents utilized in data processing. Since computer printout sheets are almost a necessity in the conduct of most businesses, it is therefore critical that bound volumes of such sheets be efficiently stored and made readily available for reference purposes when needed.
More recently, document holders designed specifically for securing and storing computer printout sheets have generally been in the form of a binder for the sheets and provided with means for supporting the binder in a suspension filing system, commonly of the type comprising either a single central support hanger or a pair of side support rails. However, conventional binders for this purpose have generally been more complex in configuration, expensive to manufacture and difficult to use. Some examples of known binders for looseleaf sheets, and particularly binders for computer printout sheets, are disclosed by the Lawson U.S. Pat. No. 742,419; Ivory et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,251; Kirkorian U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,340; Frank U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,051; Wright et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,360; Hedstrom et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,296; Hedstrom et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,854; and Hedstrom et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,555.